7 Years Bad Luck
by willowcantwrite
Summary: She never was one to believe in superstitions, but why did she break that mirror? Now he was gone. Forever. (I also do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. But hey, I can dream, right?)
1. Chapter 1

Chi-Chi rested her check on her husband's chest, the anxiety of what was happening tomorrow finally hitting her. And it hit her hard. A million different possibilities and fears flitted about in her mind - each one making her more and more tense than the previous. She'd been worried about her husband's (and especially her son's) safety before, but this was different; this time they couldn't use the Dragon Balls to bring them back if either one of them died. Goku had been wished back once before, and what if more than one person died? No doubt they'd use one of the wishes to restore all of what Cell destroyed, leaving only one wish left. The thought of only one of her boys returning home made her heart ache painfully."Hey, you okay 'Chi?"Her husband's whisper brought her back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."Chi-Chi forced a smile, hoping her husband was still dense enough to fall for it. He wasn't.

"You're lying to me, 'Chi. I can tell."Goku cupped her cheeks and pulled her up so she was nose-to-nose with him, frowning at her, his teal eyes filled with concern."Whatever it is you can tell me."

"What if you don't come back?"Her question caused Goku to sigh.

"Chi-Chi-"

"I'm serious, Goku! I don't want to be left alone again."Chi-Chi looked down, she'd rather stare at the kitchen floor than let him see the tears that were starting to fill her eyes; she knew he didn't like seeing her cry.

"Chi-Chi..."He forced her to look back up at him, his breath hitching at the sadness in her gaze."I can't promise you that I'll come home, I'm sorry, but please don't worry. Even I don't come back I'll make sure Gohan does."Goku thought his words would comfort her, at least a little bit - he was wrong.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?! I want _both_ of you to come back after the fight! Promise me you'll both come back!"She cried. Goku smiled sadly at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her body against his, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I already told you, 'Chi. I can't promise that."Goku heard his wife sob."I can promise you that you won't be alone, though."He placed a kiss on her forehead before burying his face into the crook of her neck, Chi-Chi in turn burying her face into his chest. There was a long pause of comfortable silence before Chi-Chi spoke up again.

"Just _try_ not to be too much of an idiot and get yourself killed."Her voice sounded a bit muffled and her statement caused Goku to chuckle.

"Okay, 'Chi. I'll try."He replied, she just hummed in response."I love you."Goku said.

"I love you too."Chi-Chi sighed in response."Even if you do annoy the living Hell out of me sometimes."

"Yeah, I know 'Chi. I know."

-~-~-  
 _Wellll? Do ya like? Or nah? The idea isn't the most original, I know. Sorry it was so short, by the way. If you couldn't tell this chapter takes place the day before the Cell Games, which is why Goku's eyes are teal instead of black. I had the idea for this in my mind for quite a while now, but procrastination always gets the better of me heh heh..._ _Anyway, I just thought that the whole '7 years bad luck when you break a mirror' thing would fit well because ya know, Goku was dead for 7 years. Eh, I thought it sounded cool. See you next chapter!_  
 _~Starry_


	2. I live in Other World now, 'Chi

_Warning:_ _Slightly_ _Mature content in this chapter. No sex scenes, though, but some subtle (meh, not really) references to it. Maybe I should bump up the rating? I don't know, I've never really wrote a full story on here before and everything confuses me *sweat drops*_

Chi-Chi was pacing around the living room, ever since the footage of the Cell Games cut off she'd been worried sick. She'd been doing this and that around the house, tidying, organising, freaking out - at one point she'd flipped out so bad she'd thrown something and accidentally smashed a mirror. Oh well, it's not like that silly old 7 years bad luck superstition was real, anyway. She could hear the sound of a clock ticking, the continuous noise slowly but surely driving her insane as she waited for Goku and Gohan to come home."Chi-Chi, honey, relax. I'm sure they're both fine."Her father, the Ox King, told her while he watched her stalk to and fro around the room.

"Don't jinx it, Dad!"Chi-Chi scolded him, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I thought you didn't believe in 'silly superstitions'?"Her father chuckled.

"Shut up!"She snapped, causing the mighty Ox King to flinch and hold up his hands in front of him defensively.

"Now Chi-Chi, just try and be calm..."

"I am calm!"Chi-Chi yelled, well, she was. She was completely calm last night after her little outburst - it was just when Goku finally left the anxiety returned. Chi-Chi found herself wishing it was last night again; the night that could possibly have been the last she got to spend with her husband.

 _Goku buried his face into his wife's neck, both him and said bad tempered female below him panting. A pink blush painted their cheeks as they caught their breath. It was a long while before Goku raised his head, his breathing back to normal; he looked down to see his wife was half asleep. Goku pressed his nose to hers."Good night, 'Chi."He whispered lovingly before flopping down onto his side next to her, pulling her close._

 _"Hmm, night Goku..."Chi-Chi murmured tiredly - she felt very worn out. Goku smiled at Chi-Chi, no doubt tomorrow she'd worry herself half to death again; that's why just before she drifted off he whispered something else to her._

 _"Don't worry 'Chi, even if me and Gohan don't come back, I promise you that you won't be alone."_

Looking back, Chi-Chi wondered what he meant when he'd said that. Oh well, hopefully he'd tell her after the Cell Games. If he wasn't dead. Chi-Chi sat down on the sofa next to her father, resting her hands on her cheeks."Chi-Chi, don't worry yourself too much. I know there's a possibility they won't return, but pacing around and breaking things won't change that."

"I know, Dad, I know..."She sighed. _Please Kami, make sure they come home safe._ Chi-Chi prayed silently. Her prayer wouldn't be enough.

-~-~-  
It felt like years before the door finally opened, the sound causing Chi-Chi to jump up and run to whoever had just walked in. Her heart leaped in her chest at the sight of her only son - safe and sound - standing in the doorway. Chi-Chi embraced him, tears of joy in her eyes."Gohan! I'm so glad you're okay!"Her son was oddly silent. Chi-Chi pulled away and looked around."Gohan, where's your father?"

"Mom... Dad's dead."Gohan answered. Chi-Chi's eyes widened."We were gonna wish him back but... He chose to stay dead."Chi-Chi fell to her knees, her tears of joy being replaced by tears of despair; she was silent for a few seconds before she lowered her head and began crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Her husband was gone. Dead. And he wasn't coming back.

-~-~-  
Chi-Chi covered her face with her hands, laying her head down on her pillow, the emptiness on the other half of the bed making her heart ache even more than it already was; she missed Goku too much. Did he miss her? Maybe. She had no way of knowing. It'd only been a week or so since the Cell Games had ended and Gohan had returned home alone, yet she already knew life without Goku was going to be Hell. She was going to have to raise a child as a single mother, or would she find someone else? Possibly re-marry? No, even if Goku was dead he was still the only one she loved. How was she supposed to provide for Gohan? Her Dad's money wasn't going to last forever; she'd have to get a job at some point - Gohan was smart enough and strong enough to take care of himself for a few hours every weekday. What job would she get, though? And how would she get there on time? Where would she work? There were so many questions that needed to be answered and her head was pounding with how much crying she'd done.

Chi-Chi sighed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. There was a nagging feeling, just in the back of her mind; like there was something she was forgetting, something that was important. She thought back to her last night with Goku - her last, wonderful night with Goku. It was just before she'd fallen asleep, he'd whispered something to her:  
" _Don't worry 'Chi, even if me and Gohan don't come back, I promise you that you won't be alone."_  
But he'd said something else after that, something she just couldn't seem to remember. Why? Why couldn't she remember?! Chi-Chi had made it her job to try and remember everything about her husband; his smile, his laugh, his hair (both when it was black and when it was blonde), the way he would get so nervous and sweaty whenever she was angry at him even though he was so much stronger than her - everything. But there was one thing she couldn't wrap her head around. The last thing he'd said to her in the last moments alone they'd had together, the moments where they didn't care what would happen in the morning, where they just cared about being with each other. Chi-Chi felt tears fill her eyes once more at the thought that she'd forgotten something so important. She wished she could ask him what he'd said, but that was impossible. He was dead. Goku was dead. He wasn't going to come back. The only person she'd ever been with and loved was never coming back to her - not this time. Not ever. Chi-Chi rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, crying into it while she felt her poor heart shatter into tiny, little pieces once again.

Gohan sighed, his ear pressed against his mother's bedroom door. She was crying again. The hybrid was becoming more and more worried about her as the days went by. He understood that she needed time, Hell, he was still devastated as well - she had just lost her husband, the father of her child. That's a wound that didn't heal easily. Gohan walked back to his own room, shutting the door and leaning against while he thought of ways to help his mother, cheer her up somehow, even if it was only a little bit. His father would know what to do. Even though Goku was the one who usually upset his Mom, he always found a way to make it better; one had to wonder how his Dad did it, but it seemed Chi-Chi could never stay mad at him for long. Well, most of the time. That also lead Gohan to wonder if his Mom was angry at his father for choosing not to come back - a small, minuscule part of him resented his Dad for not coming back, but Gohan knew it was his fault that Goku was dead in the first place. Maybe he would still be here if the half-breed hadn't been so cocky and had finished Cell of when he'd had the chance; but there was no going back now. His father was dead. Forever. And he wasn't coming back.

 _"I'm sorry I did this to you. Please, forgive me. I love you both, I always will, but I live in Other World now."_

 _-~-~-_  
 _My eyes hurt from staring at my screen for too long. Ow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it good quality and sort of long but neither of those things really happened heh heh..._


	3. Look after him for me, 'Chi

_**Chapter Two: Look after him for me, 'Chi**_

 _Song I listened to while writing: Fight Song_

 _A/N: First off I just wanna say that I do not like this particular chapter. I posted it a little while ago on a different website and while I got mainly good feedback, someone said something that made be realise I didn't like the way I went about writing this. If I could go back and re-write it I would, believe me, but it's a little late for that now._

 _Please don't criticise me_ _ **too**_ _harshly this chapter. I know firsthand that there are a lot of things worth complaining about - like I said before, I don't like the way this chapter came out. Also, someone told me on the other website that I made it seem like Goku knew that Goten was gonna be a boy, which is not what I was intending. There are two reasons as to why he might be saying 'he' and 'him'; one being the fact that I think he might've hoped for another boy, and the other being something that will possibly revealed in later chapters (if I think the idea will work with what I've written)._

 _Okay, I'm rambling now, but I just wanna say one last thing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story, I honestly thought that when I posted it here that no one would and it makes me so happy to see that people are. And Saiyajin Princess Chichi, I wanted to say an extra thank you to you. You're one of my favourite authors on this website and I honest-to-Kami didn't expect to see your review. I wanted you to know that it's partly because of you I started to ship Goku and Chi-Chi so much, and of course if I didn't ship GoChi, I probably wouldn't've written this fic._

 _Okay, on with the story!_

-~-~-  
No. No no no! This couldn't be happening! This _couldn't_ be happening! Not now! She had enough to deal with at the moment, but this was ridiculous! Chi-Chi stared in shock at the pregnancy test in her hand, the _positive_ pregnancy test in her hand - finally remembering what her husband had said that night.  
" _Don't freak out when you find out, 'Chi. Just take care of him for me._ "  
He'd known! He'd deliberately tried to get her pregnant! And he'd succeeded! _That son of a bitch!_ She thought angrily; why in Kami's name did he think that a baby would help her if he died?! Now she had to raise _two_ children, all by herself. That man never ceased to amaze her, even in death. Chi-Chi sighed and leant her head against the bathroom door, understanding now what Goku had meant by " _I promise that you won't be alone."_ A baby. A baby. One last piece of her husband that he'd left behind; or that he hoped he'd left behind. Goku never would know if he'd actually managed to get her pregnant, just like he'd never know the child that they had created. Chi-Chi placed her hand over her now flat stomach - she knew, though, that in the next few months a bump would appear."Don't worry, I'll look after you,"she spoke aloud to her unborn child."Your big brother Gohan will, too."At the mention of Gohan she found herself worrying about how to tell him; would he be happy, or upset? Would he think that she was trying to replace Goku with another baby? Another baby also meant she couldn't work or find a job, at least not for a while. Would it be a boy or a girl? She'd always wanted a girl, but from the way Goku had talked it seemed like he hoped it was a boy; that made her hope it was a boy, too. Now there were even _more_ questions that needed to be answered. What would Goku's friends think? They'd probably think that she'd had sex with someone else after her husband had died - like she'd ever do that. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. _One thing I do know is that I have to be strong, for both of my children._ She thought, suddenly feeling a wave of determination wash over her. She would be strong. She had to be. It's what Goku would want.

Gohan knocked on his parent's- his mother's bedroom door, slightly worried. She'd been in there a while."Mom?"He called hesitantly, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he called out again, but more firmly this time."Mom, are you okay?"Gohan let out a small sigh of relief when he heard footsteps from inside the room walk towards the door; his mother was okay. The door opened to reveal Chi-Chi, looking slightly disheveled but standing tall.

"Gohan, I have something to tell you."Chi-Chi said, and despite her determined expression her voice shook a little while she spoke."Come with me."She lead him to the kitchen, sitting down on a chair at the wooden table and motioning for Gohan to do the same. Gohan frowned at the worry glistening in his mother's onyx eyes.

"Mom? Are you okay?"He repeated his earlier question, reaching for her hand with his own but stopping when her narrowed eyes locked with his.

"Gohan, I'm perfectly fine."She was lying through her teeth, she was not fine at all - but Gohan didn't need to know that."I just needed to tell you something."

"Okay then, what is it?"Gohan inquired, confused as to why his Mom was so hesitant to tell him whatever she needed to tell him.

"Gohan, have you ever wanted a sibling? A younger brother or sister?"Chi-Chi's question only confused the young demi-Saiyan even more, as well as make his heart pound, but he nodded his head slowly. His mother took a deep breath before her gaze hardened.

"Gohan. You're going to be a big brother."As soon as the words left her mouth Gohan felt many different emotions grab hold of him. Among those emotions were shock, that was self explanatory. Happiness was another; he'd thought that after his father had died it'd be just him and his Mom, so the thought that there'd be someone else in the family excited him. A hint of anger boiled in his stomach at the fact that his mother would have to raise a child by herself, though Gohan would help out in any way he could it would still be hard. And one of the things that worried him the most was the suspicion that his younger sibling would only share one of his parents. Gohan wasn't dumb, far from it, he knew how reproduction worked - although that definitely didn't mean he'd ever caught on to the subtle hints and innuendos he heard being spoken around him before, he was his father's son, after all - and he knew that there was a slim chance (based on how much time had passed since his father's death) that Goku was the one to get his mother pregnant. Though the thought that his Mom may have slept with someone else caused a vile feeling to form in his gut, he had to ask."Gohan?"Chi-Chi's worried voice dragged Gohan away from the whirlpool of questions and emotions swirling around in his mind. The half-breed's expression turned serious, a stark contrast to the, almost humourous, wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression he'd been sporting before.

"Mom? Are you sure that..."His voice seemed to wander away before he found it again a few moments later."Is Dad the father of the baby?"The words felt weird coming out of Gohan's mouth, but the question was one that needed answering.

Chi-Chi was horrified to know that her own son thought she might've 'messed around' with someone else so soon after her husband's _permanent_ death, but who could blame him? If she was him she would've been asking the same question, too. Chi-Chi managed to push away her shock and nod her head."Yes, Gohan. I can safely say with 100% certainty that Goku is the father."She hadn't meant for her statement to come out so venomously, but some anger over the fact that Gohan would ask her such a ridiculous (in her eyes, anyway) thing had caused the hostile response. She would never betray Goku, even when he was dead! Gohan flinched at his mother's tone and lowered his head, muttering a 'sorry' to her. Chi-Chi regretted her words as soon as she saw the sad look on her son's face, so she said more softly."Your Dad wanted it to be a boy, you know."She smiled when Gohan looked up, joy and sadness sparkling in his eyes.

"H-he did?"Gohan stuttered slightly, and Chi-Chi nodded.

"I hope it's a boy, too."She said.

"Yeah, me too!"Gohan smiled,"having a little brother would be awesome! Though I wouldn't mind having a little sister."He added quickly.

"Well, we'll see soon enough, won't we? Now, I'm willing to bet you're hungry, hm?"As if on cue Gohan's stomach let out a growl causing the hybrid to blush and rub the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from his father, no doubt. Chi-Chi stood up and started taking out different ingredients, making this and that and humming as she went along. She stole a glance at her son, feeling more determined than ever. Not only would she look after the baby, but she would look after Gohan as best she could, as well. Not only was it her job as a mother, but she would look after him for Goku.

 _"Thanks, Chi-Chi. I wish I could be there with you, but I can't. I'm sorry."_

 _The chapters are still short, yes, but they're getting longer each time._

 _Please, if you have the time, leave a review! It helps me a lot when I get feedback, and I'd like to know if you guys liked the chapter or not._

 _Ciao! Until next time!_

 _~Starry_


	4. They'll support you, 'Chi

**_Chapter Three: They'll support you, 'Chi_**

 _Song I listened to this chapter: The A Team by Ed Sheeran_

 _/\/\/\/_

This was bad. Very bad. Extremely bad. One might wonder what Son Chi-Chi was worrying about, it seemed there wasn't much left to get anxious over after all that had happened in the last few months. The raven haired woman was rushing about from place to place like a whirlwind, making sure everything in her cosy little home was absolutely perfect. For you see, her blue-haired friend Bulma Briefs was coming over for a visit today, and today Chi-Chi planned on telling her blue-haired friend Bulma Briefs that she was pregnant. Anxiety overcame her when she found out Bulma was coming over - her friend had been worried after not hearing from Chi-Chi after a month or two. Chi-Chi spent at least 10 minutes just placing a picture so it was perfect, she then moved on to the next picture. Her heart seemed to stop as she rested her gaze on the photograph she had planned on re-positioning.

There he was, smiling like he always did- well, had. He held Gohan in his arms, the boy, who had been four at the time, smiling also; and she was with them. Looking like everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong. Chi-Chi couldn't remember exactly when the picture was taken, but it was around the time Gohan had turned 4. She missed those days with all her heart. Before the big bad aliens came, before they'd taken her son away from her for a year and then a few months after that.

Before they'd taken her husband away for good.

Chi-Chi shook her head as if she could shake away the sad thoughts appearing in her tired mind. Now was not the time to be thinking about Goku. Damnit! Now she couldn't help but think about him. She took a glance at the photo again, her late husband's frozen face smiling brightly at her - was he still smiling at her now? Up in Other World? Did he care that he'd left her? Alone? To raise two children? A knock on the front door dragged her out of her thoughts and back to reality. _That must be Bulma! She's here already?_ Chi-Chi thought as she rushed to answer the door.

Bulma stood outside, smiling warmly."Hey, Chi-Chi! Long time no see, huh?"She said as she stepped into the house, glancing around curiously.

"Yeah, I guess so."Chi-Chi replied with the happiest smile she could mange; it wasn't very happy, but the upsetting thoughts from earlier were still swirling around in her head."So... Um, would you like something? A drink maybe?"Chi-Chi asked Bulma after a few moments of silence. Her friend gave a brief nod. Chi-Chi returned the nod and made her way to the kitchen, Bulma following closely behind her."What would you like? We don't have much, I haven't been out shopping in a little while. We have tea, coffee or water."

"I'll have some coffee, thanks."Bulma replied, sitting down at the wooden table while she waited for her drink to be made. Chi-Chi glanced back at the blue eyed woman nervously, trying not to think too much about the news she had and how Bulma would react; the more she dwelled on it the more hesitant she would be to say anything. A few minutes later she was sitting opposite Bulma, her friend taking a sip of her hot drink before speaking."So, Chi-Chi, how've you been? I know it must be hard for you right now."

"I'm fine, Bulma. I'm surviving. I also wanted to tell you something..."Her voice trailed away. Bulma narrowed her blue eyes slightly in confusion.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"She asked. Chi-Chi took a deep breath, her heart rate speeding up.

"I'm pregnant."Chi-Chi said after a few moments of awkward silence; now she waited for a response.

"That's great, Chi-Chi!"Bulma chirped, smiling at the onyx eyed widow."Goku would've been so happy."Her cheery tone became more serious, her eyes shining with sympathy. Chi-Chi let out a small sigh of relief, then looked down at the floor sadly at the mention of her husband. Would he be happy? He had known she would be, she'd always wanted a big family, but would he have been excited to raise another child? She would never know, she could only guess. Goku had never told he wanted another kid, maybe he didn't.

Chi-Chi was so lost in thought she didn't realise she was crying until she moved her hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Bulma frowned slightly and stood up, walking over to Chi-Chi and kneeling down beside her, rubbing her arm in a soothing manner."Does Gohan know?"She asked in a whisper, Chi-Chi only nodded. Bulma wrapped her arms around her friend."Chi-Chi, I know that what you're going through must be tough, but I'm here for you if you need me. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand."Chi-Chi responded meekly, happy that there would be another person would be there for her, helping her.

"Good. Now, how about I make you a cup of tea, hm?"

"That would be nice."Chi-Chi answered, smiling slightly."Thank you, Bulma."

"No problem, Chi-Chi."

 _"Thanks, Bulma. Look after her for me."_

 _/\/\/\/_

 _Yes, I know, this chapter was super short. Please don't hurt me! I'm also trying to these to you ASAP, but the evil thing known only as writer's block has found me, and it refuses to let me write long chapters quickly._

 _I'm working one some one-shots at the moment as well, so I've been focusing on them more than this. Another thing is there's a GoChi one-shot that I want to write (based on the song 'Gingerbread Man' by Melanie Martinez) but it would most likely have to be set in an alternate universe, and I'm not good at those kinda fics, and it would most likely have to contain some kinda smut/lemon and I've never written one of those before. It's also not the kinda thing I'm eager to write, if I'm honest. I want it to be written, don't get me wrong, I just can't write it. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me._

 _Oh, wait! I just wanted to tell you the next chapter probably won't be out for a little while. Also, I would really, really appreciate it if you left a review!_

 _That's all for now, bye bye! I'll see you all next chapter!_

 _~Starry_


End file.
